


Richard the III

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apparently I got kicked out of a harryron100 comm on lj at this point, Crack, I wrote some drabbles that were over 100 words, M/M, Now I am a tad amused, Oops I was weird(er) back then, Silly, The point of the comm was to write drabbles of 100 words after all, Which pissed off the mods so they banned me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-06
Updated: 2008-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: "She named her kid, Dick?!"





	Richard the III

"She named her kid, _Dick_?!"

Harry leaned against the wall and shrugged.

"I'm going to have a nephew named _Dick_?! What the hell was she thinking? He'll be tormented his entire life!"

"You know they named him _Richard_ , right? Dick is just short for Richard."

Ron turned on his heel and glared at his lover. "Who the hell thought of that nickname for Richard?"

He shrugged again. "I dunno, ask Richard the III."

"Who the hell is Richard the III?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry replied, "Ask Hermione. She's better at Muggle history than me."

Ron flopped down in a chair. " _Dick_? What the hell..."


End file.
